Say That You Love Me!
by blueberrybiancxx
Summary: She loves him. He loves her. Simple as that .. WRONG! Could one simple dare make everything fall into place, or just tear it apart? First Multi-Chapter, Sorry for Grammar mistakes! R%R
1. Truth Or Dare!

**Hey there! This is my first Multi-Chapter ever! I already have the 3 chapters written and the plot planned so i HOPE this is not gonna be hard. I will first post the first chapter to check if ANYONE like this story. If SOMEONE did, i'm gonna continue, if not.. well i don't know what i'll do. Please review! Oh, and no flames.. first multi-chapter ever so .. be nice. :)**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**I don't own SWAC, sorry . ;(**

**

* * *

**

Truth or Dare

Sonny POV.

"I'm so BORED. " Tawni moaned.

"Gosh, Me too!" I said. We both groaned at the same time.

Wondering why? Yeah. We don't have rehearsals today. But we can't leave early because they would cut our paycheck. I frowned.

"Uhh. I have never been this bored my entire life!" I said.

"How about we play a game of truth or dare?" tawni said.

I looked around just to make sure she isn't crazy becauseee..

"There's only two of us here." I stated obviously.

"I know. " She stood up from her vanity chair and sat on the sofa with me. "But, it can be fun .. i think. Cmon let's play! You go first!" She said excitedly. Wow, first time i ever saw Tawni like this.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth. I'm not afraid of anything. " She said proudly.

Oh, this is gonna be good. "Who do you like?" I asked and she stared at me in shock. Guess she didn't see that one coming.

"No one. " She's lying. When Tawni lies, she tries to act casual, emphasis on TRIES because I can totally see through it.

"Your lying , tell me!" i scooted closer to her.

"No, i don't like Nico!" she stood up and looked away.

"Who said anything about Nico? " i asked confused but then it hit me.

"OMYGOSH. YOU LIKE N-" She covered my mouth with her hands.

"Keep it down Sonny! And yes, i do. But like is an understatement. I think I'm in love." She removed her hand.

"Wow, this game is fun! Why won't you tell him?" I asked.

"My rep would be ruined. I can't fall in love with him, i'm so 2011, he's so .. 2008?" She said.

"If you truly love him, your rep wouldn't matter." I stated.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't love me back. Duh! I'm so mean to him!" She exclaimed.

"Your aware of that?" I was truly surprised. I didn't know she knew she was mean.

"Yeah. I'm not stupid you know. Anyway, can we talk about this later. We're playing a game." She said.

"Okay." I said and saved my words for later.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."She gasped. "This is the first time you ever picked dare!" She said.

"I'm feeling brave.."

"AHA! I thought of a dare, promise me you would do this! Because if you don't i'm gonna ban gam from the set, again!" Now it's my turn to gasp. "Okay. I'll do it for the gum. " i said dramatically.

"I dare you to make Chad Dylan Cooper, fall in love with you. "

* * *

**There ! I hope you guys like it! remember REVIEW!**

**R - E - V - I - E - W .**

**If i have good feedback, i'll post Chapter 2 tomorrow. :D**


	2. Whoa, Wait, What!

**Hey! I'm back! I'm new here so don't be irritated when i say i got 2 reviews and 30 hits in less than 3 hours! yay! I know it's JUST 2 reviews and 3o hits but it meant the world to me! it's 1:40 am here and i REALLY can't wait to upload the next chapter. Oh! and sorry if the chapter's are kinda short. It will get longer, eventually. Here it is! i hope it gets good feedbacks. **

**P.S: Sorry for some Grammar Mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I DO NOT . I REPEAT. DO NOT! Own SWAC. thanks!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sonny POV

"Whoa, wait what?" I didn't think i heard her quite right.

"Yup! You have to make Chad fall in love with you." She smirked.

"Why?" I was truly shocked. The dare took me off guard.

"Well, you two obviously like each other, this is gonna help start your relationship." She said nonchalantly.

"What? I don't like him!" I said in a high voice. Darn my denial voice! But, it's true. I don't like Chad... I love him. There! I said it! Even though he is a conceited, self-centered, egomaniac jerk, I love him. I don't know why but i do. Wait, i actually know why. It's because, yeah he can be mean but he's sweet... sometimes

"Deniaaaaaaaaaaaaaal." She sang

"Wha? I'm not in—" I lowered my voice. "I'm not in denial." I crossed my fingers behing me, hopeing she would buy it. But knowing Tawni, she probably won't.

"I don't buy it." She sang

See? Told you so!

"Admit it Sonny and make the world smile again!" She said dramatically. I looked at him weirdly.

"What, we are talking about Chad, I'm feelin dramatic." She chuckled. "But seriously, just admit it, the world has enough suspense and DRAMA on Channy!" She said.

"What the freaking woe is Channy?" I asked, confuzzled.

"Your cute mash-up name. " She grinned.

"Okay.. but how is me admitting i like Chad gonna'make the world smile' " I quoted her.

"Well, it will make US smile." She wiggled her eyebrow.

"How ?" She pulled me in and pointed somewhere on the wall. "See, we're gonna get real food, sit at the awesome table, probably get more ratings, oh and i'll finally be the one to look up to." She said.

"How does all of that happen if i admit i love Chad?" I questioned.

"Never said Love. Just like! Aha! You finally admit it! Yay yay yay!" She jumped around like a little girl! I laughed so hard in my life.

"Okay fine fine i do! So how's the dare gonna work?" I asked.

"Well.." She got up and got a weird foldable hat. "You have to make him SAY he loves you, but to make sure your not lying, you have to wear this hat with a camera in it and i have to see it ofcourse" She explained.

"But, how would i do that?" i asked, confuzzled again.

"Ah. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny" She sighed.

"Hey don't triple Sonny me, tell me!" I exclaimed.

"Well, flirt with him, compliment him and all, tell him you love him, if that doesn't work, well seduce him."

"Uh. Sure, sure, not so sure, and eww gosh." I shuddered.

"Oh well, you have to do it. Or NO GUM." She stood up and walked out.

"imma head out to the cafeteria, want some yogurt?" She asked.

"Nope, no i'm good thanks." I sighed.

How the fudge am i gonna make Chad Dylan Cooper, the most conceited guy in the world, say he love me? I'm in for a BIG mess.

* * *

**I hope you guys like that! i'm sorry for the shortness! ;)**

**Remember, R - E - V - I - E - W, so that i know SOMEONE actually wants me to continue this.**

**- biancxx**


	3. How do we do this?

**Okay, don't throw tomatoes at me! Sorry for the long wait! it's been what, 5 days? I was really busy with school work! we have tons of projects and reports and uhh! SORRY! Thank you for 5 reviews! keep it coming! :D **

**Random Story: I was doing my assignment last night at 1 am when they released Selena's new song 'Who Says'. I didn't finish my assignent cause of it. Sorry mom! *hides from my mother* **

**This chapter is dedicated to AbbieLovesChanny! She is the most UH-MA-ZING writer in Fanfiction! and also, she's the first one who ever dedicated a chappy to me! yay! Read her oneshots! they are so cute and fluffy! **

**This chapter is also dedicated to It'sLittleMe. You are my FIRST reviewer... ever! If you must know, you reviewed my oneshot 'It was the KISS CAM' which is actually the best moment of my life! Thank You! ;***

**Okay.. on with the Story!**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I DONT OWN SWAC kay? Or else i wouldn't be writing here. duh!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - How do we do this, Cause i believe your worth it!**

Chad POV

I woke up feeling refreshed, i actually don't know why. I even caught myself whistling. Weird huh? Yeah, ive been like that lately. Ever since i admitted i'm in love with Sonny to myself. Yep, you heard that right, i am in LOVE with her. I don't know, maybe it's because of her big brown eyes, or maybe her shiny hair that i complimented once, or maybe that cute remarks she replies when we fight. All i know is, she's the most beautiful thing in the world.

Wait, wait, BACK UP. She turned me into a SAP! I sighed and make my way to my dressing room, where i saw, none other than ..

PORTLYN **(A/N bet ya didn't see that one coming. Most of you probably thought it was Sonny . ;] )**

"What are you doing here?" I asked weirdly.

"Take a seat, i have to ask you something." She pointed to the couch next to her. She said the sentence formally which made the situation way weirder.

"Okay." I took a seat and looked at her. "What?"

She immediately transformed from formal girl to teenage gossip girl. "What do you prefer, Big Brown eyes or Ocean Blue ones?" She gushed.

"Uh, Brown. " i said not thinking about my answer. I hope she doesn't notice it's because of Sonny.

"Blondes or Brunettes?"

"Definitely Brunettes" Oops again.

"Last question, do you want a SUNNY, bubbly type of person or plain boring." Yep, she noticed.

"Sunny ofcourse." I answered.

"Aha! You are in love with her!" She declared.

"What? " I asked surprised.

"Your in love with HER!" She said as if she's talking o a five year old.

"What? I'm not in love with Sonny!" I exclaimed.

"never said anything about Sonny. So you love her huh?" Se wiggled her eyebrows.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!

"NO!" i said for the last time!

"NO."

"Yes."

"You finally admitted it!" She screamed.

Darn my stupid head for not getting this stupid thing!

"Okay! Fine i do, but you should NEVER tell her, agreed?" i held out my hand.

"Agreed, your secret is safe with me." She took my hand and shook it.

"So.. since when?" she asked casually.

"When what?" I answered innocently.

"When did you start loving her? Duh." She said, again, as if she was talking to a five year old.

"well, first time i met her, i guess."

"Before Sonny, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars — points of light and reason, you know, like Monica, remember her? " She nodded. "Your ex right? The one i replaced in Mack Falls?" I nodded. "… And then she shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty."

"You just quoted Edward Cullen, in New Moon." Portlyn stated.

"OmyChad! I'm turning into a sap!" I slapped myself.

"That's fine! Your in LOVE! Your bound to turn into a sap, duh!" She said.

"_Portlyn, Please Go to the Mack Falls set. Now. Thank you!"_ the intercom dude says.

"Gotta go lover boy! See ya!" She stood up and walked out of my dressing room. It feels good to let go of all the feelings, for once.

* * *

Portlyn POV

I immediately called Tawni.

"I knew it! He loves her!" I said quickly.

"She loves him!" she squealed.

"This dare will totally bring them together!" I said.

"Sure hope so! Well i gotta go tawns, work on the dare will ya?" I asked.

"Sure sure. Bye Portlyn!" I hung up. Yeah, me and Tawni are friends got a problem with that? We've been planning this dare for like, weeks now. I crossed my fingers. This will work, i just know .

* * *

**There! again, sorry for the shortness. I'm not a good describer! (is that a word?) whateves.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! i need your opinions!**

**xo,**

**biancxx**


	4. Who Says

**Hey! it's been like what, 1 hour? it's 3:07 am here. i can't sleep, so decided to just upload chapter 4! Please review guys! i really need to know if you guys like this story or not!**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I own SWAC. wait, uh, no i don't carry on.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who Says**

Sonny POV

I woke up to the sound of 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez playing in our radio. Hm? Didn't know my mom's a Selenator. I giggled at myself. Rays of Sunshine showers my room. That's the only light you can see because my drapes are closed. I sighed, i just wanna lay on my bed forever. But i'm not like that, I don't DO absents or lates. Sonny Munroe isn't like that. Great, now i talk to myself in 3rd Person's POV. Stupid Chad.

Speaking of which, i still have to do the dare! Why, you might ask? No, it's not about the gum, don't care about that. It's about a pride thing i never knew i have. Tawni picked Truth and she became really honest with me. I picked dare, ofcourse i SHOULD do it, that's how it works. Even if you have to flirt with Chad Dylan Cooper. I sighed again. This is gonna be a loooooooooooooong week, or month if it lasted that long.

I pulled myself off my bed and did my morning routine. I was also thinking about Chad. What must i do for him to admit he loves me? Hm. I was pulled from my trance when i heard my phone. I checked the caller I.D and was surprised. It was Chad.

"hey!" I answered the phone.

"Uh, hey umm. Sonny." He said nervously.

"You sound nervous Chad. What's the matter?" i asked concerned.

"No-nothing. " he stuttered. I giggled a little.

"Okay. Then why are you calling me at," i checked my clock. " 8 in the morning."

"Well, i was wondering, you know, you need a ride to work?" He asked.

"Why would you offer me a ride?" I asked, surprised.

"i'm no-not" He stuttered again.

"Quit stuttering. And yes, my car broke down the other day remember? That's why i took the bus." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well, wanna ride with me?" He asked, smoothly this time.

"Sure, I would love that! Pick me up?"

"Like now?" He asked.

"Like now." I laughed.

"Kk. Bye!"

"Bye chad. See ya." I said sincerely.

"Yeah, CDC OUT!" he hung up.

I agreed, not because i would die just to ride with him, well maybe that's one of the reasons.. but the main reason is, to make the dare easier. Oh Tawni! I am sooooo gonna win this.

"Sonny! Chad's here!" My mom screamed. I hurriedly went downstairs.

"hey chad!" I waved.

"Hey. let's go!" He said enthusiastically.

"Sure, just wait a sec." I turned at my mom. "Mom, i'm hitchin a ride with Chad. Kay?" I told my mom.  
"Sure just be careful."

"Always am. " I grabbed Chad's hand and ignored, well not really, the sparks. Omygosh! We have sparks!

"Let's gooo.." i said.

We went to the parking lot and i spotted his car. He opened the door for me and i climbed in. I must say, i'm impressed, when did Chad become so... gentleman? Better ask him about it. I waited for him to climb in the car. He started the engine and we were off to Condor Studios.

"Chad, what's up with you lately?" i asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to look innocent.

"Well, for the record, you offered me a ride, and you opened my door. Do you have a fever or something?" I touched his forehead and neck, again ignoring the sparks. It wasn't hot so i was sure he's not sick.

"I don't have a fever."

"Then what's up? Wait. You Care for me?" I asked him.

"No. I don't care." He simply stated.

"Then, why are you doing this?"

"Fine. I do care. Happy?" I was shocked. I expected for him to start a fight.

"Really? Why?" I was curious!

"I don't know. Just don't get use to it." He opened the radio.

"Okay."

The song 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez came on again.

"Wow. I've been hearing this song a lot. " i said.

"Yeah, it's been on different stations the whole morning!" Chad said.

"You look beautiful by the way." Chad said. I looked down to what im wearing. I was wearing a yellow shirt matched with a yellow skirt. I'm also wearing it with a jacket and different accesories like the red belt and the blue necklace. To top it off, i wore simple short black boots.

"Thanks." I blushed a little.

"I mean it, you know." He looked at me and smiled, a real smile.

"yeah. I know." I smiled at him.

We both continue to listen while driving to Condor Studios. We arrived there at exactly 8:45. I still have a few minutes to spare.

"Chad?" I said when i got out of his car.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for the ride!" i reached up and kissed his cheek. I smiled and walked away. I cannot believe i just did that! I kissed Chad Dylan Freakin Cooper! Tawni's not gonna believe this!

I entered the prophouse and saw Nico and Grady playing video games.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" I said happily. I am a morning person, while they .. are not.

"what's good in the morning?" Grady complained. I laughed.

"Sonny, can i talk to you?" Nico asked.

"Sure. Let's talk." I sat next to him in the couch.

".. in private." He continued.

"Oh, let's go take a walk. See ya later grady!"

"yeah, later G!"

We walked out the prop house together.

"Nico, what's up?" I asked casually.

"I like Tawni." He blurted out.

"Your supposed to. She's our castmate." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"No, not that as in 'LIKE' like." He explained.

"LIKE ? as in you have a crush on—" he covered my mouth.

"Not too loud missy! You don't want anyone to hear!" he let go of my mouth slowly.

"I can't believe it. Wow, niceeee. " I said.

" Yeah, well i have a favor to ask you.." he said.

"sure what is it?"

"Well, you see, Tawni is the jealous type. So, would you set me up on date with Portlyn, to make Tawni jealous. Make sure Portlyn knows it's fake." He explained.

"You want me to Sonny it Up!" I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed.

"heck no, far from it! Just ask and explain to Portlyn for me. Please Sonny? I really like Tawni!" he pleaded.

"Sure sure!" I agreed.

"Thank you Sonny! You are the BEST!" He said before running back to the prophouse, probably to play video games.

I'll tell Portlyn later. Now, to find Tawni

* * *

**Longest Chapter i have ever written. **

**REVIEW GUYS! **

**PLEASE ? Pretty Please? with Chad on top? :D**

**xo,**

**biancx**


	5. Reputation

**Guess what ? Guess what? I'm alive! **

**Hah, i need to say that because i haven't updated this story in 3 weeks or so? **

**I'm sorry... to anyone who actually liked this story, sorry! Real life caught up with me. Forgive me? **

**I'll try to write LONGER chapters.. like this one! ;)**

**Enough with my silly reasons, On with the story!**

_**PS: Sorry for my bad writing, Sorry for my wrong grammar, Sorry ok? I'm not perfect. **_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Demi: Hey Bianca! what's up?**_

**_Me: Well, i'm writing a fanfic about you and Sterling and i want you to say the Disclaimer._**

**_Demi: Ok, Bianca (blueberrybiancxx) doesn't own Sonny With a Chance. there i've said it, now whats the story about?_**

**_Me: About Channy... or Stemi._**

**_Demi: Stemi? whats that?_**

**_Me: umm .. bye! Peace out sucka!_**

**_Demi: What the fudge is Stemi ? x-x_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reputation**

Sonny POV

I have been looking for Tawni everywhere! Our dressing room. The Prophouse, the cafeteria, the So Random! Set.. i mean what else could she possible be? Oh no. Please don't be in ..

The Mackenzie Falls Set.

I crossed my fingers. After what happened with Chad, y'know the kissing him in the cheek thing, the last place i wanna be is near Mack Falls! I know i felt 'BRAVE' when i did it, but now I feel embarassed. He probably think i'm a lunatic or something. I sighed and began walking to the place i REALLY do not wanna go to.

Since I'm not in the "BANNED" wall, i confidently walked in the set, trying to blend in. I tried to look for a blonde hair but i just can't, well to be honest i actually SAW a blonde hair but not the one i was looking for. There he is standing, the one person i was not grateful to see. Chad Dylan Cooper. I immediately hid in front of a wall, and continued looking for Tawni. Then i saw her, she was putting eggyolk on Portlyn's hat. What the fudge?

"Tawni!" I hissed. She looked around until she saw me.

"What?" she hissed back. I looked at her like she's a crazy girl. Did she not see what she's doing?

"Let's go!" I hissed. She looked at her back and saw the cast coming over. We both ran out of the set and straight into our dressing room.

"What was that? Why were you putting eggyolk on her hat?" I asked.

"What? We HATE Mack Falls! It's called a prank duh!" she said.

Remember when i said i know when Tawni lies. This is one of those moments. Because, she's lying. I can see it in her eyes. I'm her bestfriend, duh!

"uhuh. Now tell me the truth. " I sat down my vanity chair.

"Okay. I love Nico remember? And i heard from Grady that Nico likes Portlyn. So, i poured eggyolk on her hat to ruin her hair and Nico will run to me!" She pointed to herself.

"So your jealous?" I narrowed my eyes. This is a good thing to tell Nico.

"Yes." She muttered and crossed her arms like a child.

"Really Tawni Really ?"

"Now you sound like Chad.. again! Speaking of him, how's the dare going?" i took a deep breath.

"I kissed him .. " She was about to scream when i hurriedly placed my hands over her mouth. ".. on the cheeks. So no need to squeal!" As soon as i removed my mouth, she screamed... loud.

"This is huge! He's probably so happy right now!" She gushed.

"Yeah, but i feel a little embarass." I admitted.

"Don't be girl! Soon enough, he's gonna be crawling on your feet." I smiled a little at that.

"_So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast, please go to Mr. Condor's office, thank you. "_ the intercom guy said.

"We have to go!" i said.

"Wonder what this is about?" Tawni said.

"Probably about the feud.. " i suggested.

"what is he gonna do? Make us unite in some lousy activity like go to a carnival. "

"Yeah. Psssh"

_;;; 5 minutes later ;;;_

"Both of you people are going to a carnival. " Mr. Condor announced. "I am sick of you fighting all the time! It is affecting your ratings and we have a reputation to fill!"

"What? No! " Chad exclaimed. "I don't wanna go anywhere with these randoms." He said with a look of disgust. This is why i hate him. Bipolar much?

"We agree!" Tawni said.

"NO! This is final! Your gonna go to the carnival and let the paparazzi see you bond or your all FIREEEEEEEDD!" Mr. Condor screamed. We all freezed, we all know that when he screams bad things could happen.

"Okay. We have a buddy chart here, which means you have to stay with that person for the whole day, I would know if you guys separated." He reached under his table and pulled out a clipboard.

"Nico is with Portlyn, Grady is with Chastity, Tawni is with Skylar, Zora is with ferguson and Sonny is with Chad. Is it CLEAR?"

"Yes Mr. Condor" We said simultaneously.

"Good. Your all going tomorrow, be here at 8 am sharp! Now go."

We all exited his office and went to our seperate studios.

"Sonny! This is so awesome! You get to spend time with Chad, it will make the dare easier! Yay!" Tawni said the moment i opened the door to our dressing room.

"Yeah. But how about the Nico-Portlyn thing?" I asked. I haven't told Portlyn yet, i'll have to do that later.

"i don't know. Let's just go to the mall please?" She pulled my hand.

"What? Why?" I pulled back.

"because you have to look pretty tomorrow, and your closet has nothing pretty in it! Let's go!" I gave in and a few minutes later. We are at the mall.

_3 hours later._

"Psst! Portlyn. " I hissed. I was, once again, at the Falls set.

"What ? ... " She turned around and saw me. ".. are you doing here?"

"I have a favor. " I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Let's go to your dressing room .please?" I pleaded.

"Okay fine."

Luckily, we didn't have to past Chad's dressing room, which means i didn't get to see him.

"What is it?" she asked once we were inside.

"Nico is in love with Tawni and he's trying to make her jealous." I stated.

"Okay, where do i involve here?"

"Well, You and Nico have to act lovey dovey to each other tomorrow. Please. He really loves Tawni." I pleaded.

"Why would i do it? Your just a random!" She snapped.

"Quit the act Portlyn. I know you don't hate us, your just acting because of Chad. "

She looked uneasy with i said, i guess i'm right.

"your - your right. Ok fine i'll do it! You guys are good to us, so yeah. " She looked down. Well, this is awkward.

"Okay, thanks Portlyn! Bye!" I waved and walked back to the studio. I felt good because i helped again. Now, all i have to do is help myself, tomorrow, at the carnival, with Chad.

* * *

**There !**

**Hope you liked it, even though i'm bad at english. **

**Yeah, and hey! follow me on Twitter delenaswiftx .. just search it. thanks! **

** R E V I E W**

**-biancx**


End file.
